Welcome To The Future
by WeasleyWizardWheezesRule
Summary: What would happen if James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Severus, and Regulus went to the year 1996 on accident. What would happen if they found out their future and met people they know from the past. Read to find out!
1. Hogwarts Here We Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, places, spells, potions, or any other magical Wizarding stuff in this story. It all belongs to J.K Rowling's amazing Harry Potter books and her Wizarding World.**

Summer had been fun, but James Potter was ready to go back to school. He missed his friends (who had been over occasionally but he missed seeing them every day), he missed his classes, his teachers, and most of all Lily Evans. Even though Lily hated him, he couldn't help but loving her. For the longest time he was jealous of Severus Snape. Snape was his enemy, he'd hated him ever since he saw him with Lily on the Hogwarts Express. Lily and Snape were best friends. James didn't know how they knew each other before Hogwarts, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the beautiful girl named Lily. Her beautiful fiery, red hair that flowed down her back in a sort of caressing way. Her gorgeous green eyes that highlighted her face. But Lily would never be his. Lily hated James and thought he was a jerk and no matter what James did, she would not listen. Lily hated James even more since last year when she lost her best friend because of James's bullying antics. Though this year will be different. He was going back to Hogwarts today and he was convinced that he would win Lily over.

"James, hunny its time to leave for the train station!" James's mom called to him as she was walking out the door.

"Be right there," yelled James. "Come on Ares lets get downstairs," James said grabbing his screech owl and trunk while walking out the door of his bedroom.

When James got outside he saw a black car. James, who was raised in a pureblood family, was actually quite used to cars. His dad always borrowed a car from the Ministry to take James to Hogwarts, as this was the easiest way of transportation in front of Muggle eyes. It didn't take long to get all of James's things in the car and as soon as they were packed they got in the car to go to the train station in London.

At the train station, James casually leaned against the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 like he did at the beginning of every year. On the other side of the barrier was Platform 9 ¾. James looked up at the brilliant scarlet steam engine beholding the beauty. It was finally Hogwarts time, finally time to go back to school.

"Prongs! Hey Prongsie! Over here!"

It was James's best friend Sirius Black calling him over to the train. "Padfoot!" James said running over to the dog animagus. The two boys loaded their stuff on the train and got on board. They found an empty compartment and the two animagi sat down.

"Think you can on board without me?"

The two boys looked up and saw Remus Lupin standing in the doorway of their compartment grinning at them. He looked tired which James could only guess meant the full moon had kept him up the night before.

"Sorry Moony we didn't see you. How was your summer holiday?"

"I only just got here, mum was running late. Holiday was great except for the full moon of course. Dad took mum and me to Paris. It was really fascinating. What about you?" the young werewolf responded.

"You already know how my holiday was. Mum and dad were awful. Regulus couldn't stay out of my business. And worst of all Kreacher wouldn't bugger off and kept trying to redo my room in a more 'pureblood' theme. Urgh, I hate the lot of them." Sirius said with a scowl that went deeper in his face at each word. "The only good part, was going to Prongs and your house."

"What about Wormtail? Didn't you stay at his house?" Remus asked.

"I tried but he always said he was busy, didn't he tell either of you that?"

"That's what he told me." James said. He really had hoped he could have seen the last marauder over summer.

"I tried writing to him, but he never responded." said Remus sadly.

Nobody said anything. The three marauders were all worried about their friend. He didn't join them on the train. _Where was he? _This was the thought on the three marauders mind. They didn't have long to think about this though when the compartment door slid open about halfway through the ride.

"Oh, it's you. Well since there's no where else, can I sit with you?"

"What's wrong Evans? Haven't got any friends?" Sirius said smirking.

"Of course I have friends Black! I just can't find them, and instead of wandering the train the whole time, I'd rather sit down even if it is with you!"

"Come on Lily, you can sit right here," Remus said pointing to the seat right next to him. It was a well known fact that out of all the marauders Remus was her favorite.

"So Evans, how was your holiday?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

"And why, Black, do you care?"

"Oh I don't but I'm sure Prongsie here wants to hear all about it." said Sirius smiling and then after getting smacked by James he said, "Ow! Jeez you know it's the truth!" James and Sirius then began wrestling.

"Honestly you two. You act like five year olds!" Remus said laughing.

When the two finally stopped, Lily asked, "So, where's Peter?" Lily never liked Peter but she knew for a fact that Peter always sat with them on the Hogwarts Express.

"We have no idea. We haven't seen him all summer." said a worried James.

"Really."

"What, Evans?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just very curious that Peter would be ignoring his three best friends all summer."

"Ignoring! He's not ignoring us, Evans! He probably just didn't have time to write or come over!"

"Whatever you say, Black. You're always right." Lily said sarcastically.

The rest of the train ride was silent. About ten minutes before the train arrived at Hogwarts, the four of them got dressed. Lily, of course, left while the marauders changed and went to find a compartment of Gryffindor girls. When the train finally came to a halt the three marauders hopped of the train and went to find a carriage. They ended up in a carriage with, very much to their displeasure, Regulus Black and Severus Snape.

"Oh great. We're sharing a carriage with the two biggest gits. What a great way to start our term out." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"It's great to see you too. Tell me, where's Pettigrew? Is he still not talking to you? I don't blame him. If I were him, I wouldn't want to hang out with you three." said Sirius's little brother Regulus.

"At least my friends are allowed to come over. Your only friend will never be allowed over. How does it feel to have mummy and daddy say no to you?"

With that said Sirius had won. The whole carriage was silent all the way up to Hogwarts. When the carriage came to a stop Severus and Regulus got out and made their way to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. The three marauders lingered. They were looking for Peter, but he never came so they decided to head to the Great Hall. They sat down at the long Gryffindor table, looking up and down for s sign of Peter but none was found. The three finally gave up and James turned to Sirius and asked, "What did you mean how does it feel to have mummy and daddy say no to you?"

"Over the summer Regulus wanted to have Snape over, but of course mum and dad had a fit and mum said, 'No half-bloods are allowed in the noble house of Black!" Sirius said in a fake girl voice similar to his mother's.

As soon as Sirius stopped talking Professor McGonagall started.

"When I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted. Once you are sorted you are to go sit at your House table."

"Great, the only bad part about the beginning of term is watching all the first years get sorted."

"You didn't seem to mind when you were being sorted, Padfoot." Remus reminded Sirius.

"That was different. The first years from our year, or at least most of them, are awesome."

"Just watch the sorting."

When the sorting was over, ending with Elijah Zinkle, Dumbledore stood up to make the annual start-of-term notices. "Welcome all to another fantastic year at Hogwarts. Before the feast begins I have a few start-of-term notices. First, our caretaker Filch has reminded me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors. Also, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Lastly, I must inform you that the tenth floor corridor is off limits to everyone," at this he glanced at Sirius, James, and Remus who smiled. "And with that out of the way, let the feast begin." Dumbledore concluded beckoning food onto the tables magically. The feast went on with sounds of chattering students talking about their summer. After the feast, the prefects took the first years up to the their house common rooms. Sirius, James, and Remus lingered while all the houses filed out and then headed for Professor McGonagall before she left the staff table.

"Hey, Minnie. Can we ask you a question?"

"Well, Mr. Black it looks like you already have, but yes ask away."

"Do you know where Peter is? He wasn't on the train or at the feast." James said before Sirius could.

"Mr. Pettigrew's mother wrote to Professor Dumbledore saying that Peter would not be arriving for a few weeks after the start-of-term."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Minnie." the three marauders responded sadly as they set off for the Gryffindor Tower.

The three didn't walk straight to the Gryffindor Tower. Instead they roamed the school seeing what had changed over the break. It was nearly midnight when the three finally met someone. They had turned the corner on the ninth floor and found vivid, dark red hair swinging wildly.

"Evans, is that you? Wow, Mrs. Goody Two-Shoes out of bed at night."

"Black! I. . . I. . . this isn't what it looks like. I lost my cat and decided to look for him. See I have a very good reason for being out of bed."

"Lily, you don't have a cat-" Remus said.

"Of course I do Remus," Lily tried to lie, though James and Sirius could see right through it.

"Really, Lily why are you roaming the corridors at night?"

But before Lily could answer two more people were making their way down the used to be deserted corridor. Severus and Regulus were laughing when they suddenly realized they weren't alone.

"Severus Snape! What are you doing roaming the corridors at night?" Lily half yelled half whispered trying to put the blame on someone else. At this the three marauders raised their eyebrows at Lily who was doing exactly what she accused Severus of doing.

"I could ask you the same thing," both Regulus and Severus responded.

"Well, it seems like we're all out of bed. So instead of standing here arguing, why don't we move to somewhere more private before we get caught-"

At that moment Mrs. Norris came streaking past their legs. "Run for it!" James whispered frantically. The six out of bed students ran until they came across a staircase that they decided to climb. Halfway up the staircase, it moved. The stairs changed to a completely different path that even the marauders did not recognize. Before Filch could find them they ran through the door on the landing.

"I - think we - lost him." James said panting.

"Yeah - that was- close." said Sirius who was also panting.

"Um guys. Do you know where we are?" a curious Remus asked.

Lily gasped in realization. "We're in the tenth floor corridor."

"Isn't this corridor restricted to all Hogwarts students?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, Dumbledore said in the start-of-term feast that the tenth floor corridor was off limits to everyone."

"So it's settled." said Sirius looking around.

"What's settled?" asked Lily.

"We're going to look around, of course."

"Black! This corridor is off limits for a reason. Students aren't supposed to go in here."

"Well, you see Evans, when Professor Dumbledore says, 'Off limits to all students,' the marauders take that as, 'Go on and have a look around.' You see marauders translations make life much easier."

"I don't care what you and your friends do. I don't want any part in it." Lily said turning away.

"If you leave, there's a chance Filch is still out there trying to find the student out of bed, and I would love to see the look on his face when he sees Lily Evans walking out of a forbidden corridor. At night."

"Urgh, alright I'll stay and 'look' around with you."

"Padfoot, is so persuasive." James said to Remus.

"Well, Black, you're the master of rule breaking. Where do we go?" asked Lily.

"Just follow me, Evans. If this place is off limits, I'm sure there's something cool in here."

"Or dangerous." Regulus said rolling his eyes.

So James, Remus, Lily, Regulus, and Severus all followed Sirius. The six students didn't find anything interesting until they came to a strange door.

"I guess this is it." said Sirius examining the door.

"This is what?" Lily asked curiously.

"This is what Professor Dumbledore doesn't want us to find. It's quite obvious." James said before Sirius could.

Sirius then reached his hand out for the door knob when, "Don't touch it!"

"Evans, are you trying to tell me we went looking around a forbidden corridor just to find a door to not go through?"

"But what if there is something dangerous in there. We could be hurt!"

"Well, if there is something dangerous in there, we'll push Snape and Regulus in while we run."

"How very funny, Black" Severus replied sarcastically.

Sirius reached for the brass door knob, grabbed it, and turned it slowly. When the door opened the six students didn't find treacherous danger or magnificent treasures. Behind the door was swirling colors of light. Sirius took a step forward holding his breath. The light enveloped him in it and he disappeared. James realizing what happened jumped through the door after Sirius. Then Remus jumped followed by Lily, Severus, and Regulus. The colors swirled around their bodies pulling them closer to their unknown destination. Finally, the colors disappeared and the six students reached their destination. Though, it didn't look like much of a destination. It looked as if they were all still in the same room in the tenth floor corridor. They stepped out of the room, which now occupied not swirling colors but broomsticks, and headed for the exit to the landing at the top of the staircase.

"Well, that was a waste of time. All we did was fly through some swirling colors and then end up back out where we started." said Regulus with disappointment on his face.

"I admit that was not the most exciting thing ever, but there has to be a reason for why Professor Dumbledore didn't want us going through there." Sirius said equally as disappointed.

"Maybe- Oh hello Minnie," James said as he ran into Professor McGonagall. "Whoa, why do you look so old?" James added as he looked at Professor McGonagall who seemed to look twenty years older.

"James Potter? What the? How the? How are you here?"

**So there was the first chapter to my new story. I hoped you liked it but if you didn't please tell me how I can improve. In the middle of this chapter I got serious writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write. Please review what you think and if you have any suggestions, my ears are wide open. Hopefully posting the next chapter soon!**


	2. Meet Your Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, or magical stuff in this story. The only thing I own is a laptop and a Fanfiction account.**

"What do you mean Minnie? We just walked here like we usually do. Now once again, why do you look so old?"

"Mr. Potter, do you know what year it is?"

"1976, of course. What's with you? You're not even busting us for being out of bed. And seriously, did you use an aging potion or something?"

"Just come with me. All of you."

"Great. We're going to get in trouble. I can't believe how stupid and reckless you three are," Lily said frowning at the idea of being in trouble.

"Calm down, Evans. We get in trouble all the time. It's not that bad."

"It may not be bad to you, Black, but I happen to have never even gotten a detention, and I do not want to start now!"

"You worry to much," James and Sirius said together causing Lily to roll her eyes.

Professor McGonagall and the six past students eventually reached Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Toffee Éclairs." With that the stone gargoyle jumped aside revealing a revolving stairway. "Follow me, I'm sure you three no your way though," said McGonagall indicating the three Marauders. They climbed the stairs until they reached the top where McGonagall knocked on the door. "Come in," rang out Dumbledore's voice. McGonagall opened the door, leaf the sixth years in, and then stepped in herself. When the door closed Dumbledore looked up from the paper on his desk.

"Oh," was all Dumbledore said.

"Do you know what this is all about, Albus? I found them coming out of the tenth floor corridor, but they can't possibly be real. Can they?"

"I do not know of anything that could have brought them here. Perhaps, they know something." Dumbledore said and then turned to the six students. "Can one of you tell us how you got here?"

"Well, James, Remus, and I were wondering the corridors after the start-of-term feast and we ran into Evans. We were asking her why she was out of bed at night when Snape and Regulus came walking by. Evans then starting questioning Snape why he was put of bed at night. James then heard Filch and Mrs. Norris coming so we all ran. We ended up in the tenth floor corridor which is forbidden. Once we realized where we were, I suggested we look around and though most were reluctant, we all looked around. We found some weird door and thought it was probably what you, Dumbledore, didn't want us to find so we went in. We swirled through a bunch of weird colors and lights and then ended back where we started." Sirius said all without a breath. Dumbledore and McGonagall just stared at the six students without saying a word. Finally McGonagall spoke.

"So, Albus, what should we do. They need to go back, of course, but how do we do that. Also we can't hide them here. When term starts we can't let Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione, or Severus see them, right?"

"What do you mean? Severus is right here. He already sees us. He came with us and who is Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. You mean Arthur and Molly?" Lily asked confused.

"Well, you see - er -" said McGonagall scrounging for words, "Severus is. Well Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys are, Albus?"

"I believe it would be easier to explain if they were to meet them," replied Dumbledore, "We can send them by Floo Powder. I'll write a note to send with them." Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing. Once the letter was finished, Dumbledore handed it to Lily, who was still confused, and grabbed the Floo Powder. He led the past students over to the fireplace.

"Now, you all know how to use Floo Powder, so James would you like to go first?" James grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the grate. "Say, The Burrow," concluded Dumbledore.

"The Burrow," and James was off followed by Sirius, Remus, Lily, Severus, and Regulus. James stumbled out of the grate with Sirius right behind. Once everyone had stepped out of the fireplace, they looked around. The place didn't look familiar, in fact, if Dumbledore hadn't told them the name of the place, they would have no idea where they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, and Bill were all sitting at the table eating dinner when Remus heard a noise.

"Did you hear something?" asked Remus.

"I don't hear anything," Tonks answered.

Remus stood up and looked around. Tonks also stood and looked at Remus. Everybody else in the room just watched. Remus turned in the direction of the living room and started to walk gripping his wand in his pocket.

"Remus-" Tonks began but Remus had already reached the door and opened it.

"How?" was all Remus could muster. The rest of the room was silent only Remus could see what was beyond the door. Slowly Tonks walked up to Remus and when she saw what was behind the door she also stared in disbelief. Finally Lily realized someone had opened the door.

"Oh, hello. I'm Lily Evans," said Lily extending her hand to shake Remus and Tonks's.

"And I'm Sirius Black but you knew that," Sirius said pushing Lily aside and stepping into the kitchen. "Whoa, James come here, you have to see this. This guy looks just like you," Sirius said pointing at Harry. James quickly ran in to see.

"No way. He could be my twin! I've always wanted a twin. Maybe now he can take the blame for me when Minnie busts us!"

"Except for his eyes. Minnie could definitely see through that," said Remus walking into the kitchen followed by Lily, Severus, and Regulus.

"I - I," Harry said before running out of the kitchen.

"Oh Harry! Wait! Please wait!" Hermione shouted, "Come on, Ronald," she said pulling Ron away from his food.

"Was it something I said?" Remus asked.

"He's been through a lot. Now I think you have some explaining. How are you here?" Fred said and for once George didn't finish his sentence for him. Remus immediately started to explain everything Sirius had told Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Now that we told you how we got here, you have to explain what's going on. Who are all you? Oh and Lily has a note from Professor Dumbledore for you," the younger Remus concluded and Lily handed the letter to the older Remus. Remus read the letter and then looked up.

"Well, um I guess we'll first introduce ourselves. I am Remus Lupin." Everyone from the past looked from the older Remus to the younger Remus.

"I am Molly Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley."

"Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius gasped and stared at her. The Dora he knew was only three. "And the boy that looks like James is Harry Potter, the girl who followed him is Hermione Granger, and the red head boy who followed her is Ron Weasley.

"Wait Harry Potter? There is no Harry in my family," said James.

"Well, that's where it gets confusing," said Molly. "Should we get Harry before we explain?"

"No I don't think we should. Harry's been through too much. If he doesn't want to face them then he doesn't have to, not yet," said Remus.

"Is someone going to explain what the deal is with this Harry person?" Sirius busted out.

"Ok, well like we said it's complicated. Well to start your in the year 1996," Ginny said.

"Wait we time-traveled twenty years? That is so cool!" James and Sirius said simultaneously while high-fiving each other.

"Also, Lily and James get married and have a child named Harry James Potter," Ginny continued.

"No way! You finally got Evans!" Sirius said high-fiving James again. Severus scowl went unnoticed.

"When Harry is one year old You-Know-Who came looking for James and Lily in Godric's Hollow, where they live."

"What? Why is Voldemort looking for you? What did you do, James?" yelled Sirius. Lily looked extremely worried.

"You-Know-Who found James and Lily's house. James tried to protect Lily and Harry but You-Know-Who killed him," Lily was now crying and, even though they weren't dating yet, held James, "You-Know-Who then killed Lily, but when he tried to kill Harry, he couldn't. The Avada Kedavra curse rebounded and hit him leaving Harry with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head." Lily was now sobbing hard into James's chest while James, Sirius, and Remus just stood there dumbstruck. Severus and Regulus watched the four. Finally, James spoke.

"B-but, how? How did Harry live? No one has ever survived that curse."

"Well, no one really knows, but there are guesses," Ginny answered back. It seemed as she was the only one who was able to speak about Harry's past. "Anyways after that Hagrid came and got Harry and took him to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house to live until he went to Hogwarts. Hagrid was reluctant, but he followed Dumbledore's orders anyways."

"What? How could Professor Dumbledore take Harry there?" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah! What about me! I thought you said I was going to be your kid's godfather! Where was I?" Sirius said flabbergasted.

"That's another story. After Lily and James died Sirius went to Azkaban."

"You're going to go to Azkaban?" exclaimed Regulus.

"What? Padfoot would never go to Azkaban!"

"Prongs is right, Padfoot is a troublemaker, but he doesn't do anything bad enough to go to Azkaban for."

"Well, what did I do?" asked Sirius

"You killed twelve muggles and one wizard," said Ginny.

"NO! SIRIUS WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" shouted James and Remus. Sirius stood there speechless. He couldn't believe his ears. How could her do that?

"Wait, it's not exactly what you think. Sirius was really innocent. He was just framed by the wizard that he supposedly killed," Ginny continued.

"Wait so who is this wizard? I want to know so I can kill him myself!" said James.

"This part might make Sirius, Remus, and James really angry. The wizard was Peter Pettigrew. Aka, Wormtail."

"WHAT! THAT TRAITOR! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM. . ." James exclaimed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FRIEND! HOW COULD HE!" yelled Remus.

"I told you he was no good. Honestly, you should have left him ages ago," said Lily calmly.

"NOT NOW EVANS!" yelled Sirius who couldn't believe his supposed friend had betrayed him.

Everybody watched the yelling and rage of the Marauders. Nobody dare said a word. Finally, Ginny managed to calm down the marauders enough to continue.

"Anyway, in Harry's third year, Sirius escaped Azkaban. Harry thought Sirius was out to kill him, but he eventually found out Sirius had escaped to get revenge on Wormtail. Wormtail ended getting away though and Sirius was still on the run from the Ministry. Last year at the Ministry of Magic, some of the Order of Phoenix members went to help Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and myself fight Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange ended up killing Sirius and ever since then Harry hasn't been the same."

"I can't believe my own cousin kills me! It's official. Next time Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus come over, I'm going to murder Bella." At that moment Hermione and Ron came down the stairs without Harry.

"How's Harry?" asked Molly.

"Not good. I guess seeing Sirius put him over the edge," said Hermione sadly

"Can I go and talk to him? Since he's my future son," said Lily who had just stopped crying.

"Sure, maybe you can get him to calm down," Hermione said desperate for any kind of help for Harry.

Lily let go of James and followed Ron who had offered to take her to his room where Harry was. Ron led Lily up the stairs to the top of the Burrow and opened the door of his bedroom. Lily stepped in and saw Harry laying on his stomach on a small bed in one side of the room. Ron closed the door behind her and left Lily and Harry alone.

"Harry? I know you don't really know me considering I died before you were old enough to talk, but I'm here right now and I want to talk to you. I've heard you've been going through a lot lately, but for however long I'm here, I'll be here for you. Harry please listen."

Harry didn't look up. He just laid on his bed silently. Lily looked hopefully at him. She wanted Harry to feel alright. She walked over to Harry but before she could sit down, the house shook and black smoke surrounded the house.

**Well there you have it! The second chapter finally finished. Sorry if you think it sucked, cause it does. Lots of repetition I know but don't blame me! It is snowing outside and I'm stuck in the house out of school. I haven't had anything to do so my chapter sucked cause I was just scrounging for something to write. Again sorry and please review. Comments, good or bad, make me smile! (: **


End file.
